mio and cruz:lovers :)
by Mellinnium
Summary: mio and cruz are boyfriend and girlfriend. they love each other and hope to get married some time. but collage is in the way
1. Chapter 1

It all began when Mio was giving the bars final customer a beer had been five days of hot,firery heat and Kuchinashi was tired of Setsuna let them off for the rest the Mio got home she met a perverted priest and a young,blushing young boy looked like he was the same age as Setsua,15 but Mio was 14 and Kuchinashi was was a small moment of silence for a few seconds until the priest spoke."Hey Mio how you doin' "."Mister priest"!said Mio."Aww,shucks you can just call me Blade"said the priest."So,Mio can you do somethig for me"?said Blade."Sure what do you need"?."I need you to have babies with me"!.After hearing that the young boy smacked the priest in the head only to make him he coughed twotimes to make sure the priest got the message."Oh!Sorry,what I meant was can you take care of this boy for me?Me,Gido,and Eve are going on a mission to europe,so can you do it"?."sure I guess"said Mio."Thanks"! "I owe you one" said the priest.

After an hour Mio and the boy were alone."So what's your name"?asked Mio."Oh, my name's Cruz"."Oh,so Cruz would you like it if I showed you your room"?there was a bit of silence for 10 seconds until Cruz finally spoke."Yes I would".said Cruz,after climbing the stairs they reached Mio's room."Sorry but we're gonna have to sleep in the same bed"said Mio said that Cruz was shocked until he said something that made Mio very,very hot."Are you sure about this"?.Then it hit Mio,she got very hot,starting to blush,then she pounced and kissed she kissed him he was shocked,but then he accepted the kiss,after that he licked her lips and went inside her they explored each other's mouth they had no idea of what who would come in the house while they were having fun.

while Mio and Cruz were doing there 'business',Setsuna and Kuchinashi were on their way to Mio's house."I can't wait to have some play time at Mio's house right Kuchinasi"?asked Setsuna.'yes,I can't wait either'.Kuchinashi an hour they reached Mio's house,opened the door an gasped thy found a naked Cruz on top of Mio and they were about to 'do it'


	2. Chapter 2

It all began when Mio was giving the bars final customer a beer had been five days of hot,firery heat and Kuchinashi was tired of Setsuna let them off for the rest the Mio got home she met a perverted priest and a young,blushing young boy looked like he was the same age as Setsua,15 but Mio was 14 and Kuchinashi was was a small moment of silence for a few seconds until the priest spoke."Hey Mio how you doin' "."Mister priest"!said Mio."Aww,shucks you can just call me Blade"said the priest."So,Mio can you do somethig for me"?said Blade."Sure what do you need"?."I need you to have babies with me"!.After hearing that the young boy smacked the priest in the head only to make him he coughed twotimes to make sure the priest got the message."Oh!Sorry,what I meant was can you take care of this boy for me?Me,Gido,and Eve are going on a mission to europe,so can you do it"?."sure I guess"said Mio."Thanks"! "I owe you one" said the priest.

After an hour Mio and the boy were alone."So what's your name"?asked Mio."Oh, my name's Cruz"."Oh,so Cruz would you like it if I showed you your room"?there was a bit of silence for 10 seconds until Cruz finally spoke."Yes I would".said Cruz,after climbing the stairs they reached Mio's room."Sorry but we're gonna have to sleep in the same bed"said Mio said that Cruz was shocked until he said something that made Mio very,very hot."Are you sure about this"?.Then it hit Mio,she got very hot,starting to blush,then she pounced and kissed she kissed him he was shocked,but then he accepted the kiss,after that he licked her lips and went inside her they explored each other's mouth they had no idea of what who would come in the house while they were having fun.

while Mio and Cruz were doing there 'business',Setsuna and Kuchinashi were on their way to Mio's house."I can't wait to have some play time at Mio's house right Kuchinasi"?asked Setsuna.'yes,I can't wait either'.Kuchinashi an hour they reached Mio's house,opened the door an gasped thy found a naked Cruz on top of Mio and they were about to 'do it'


End file.
